


Solitude

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, but in a different way than usual, nova deals with solitude, rabble is vicious when friends are threatened, ruckus and nova care so much about each other, ruckus does not fool around either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Nova gets captured, r2m come to the rescue.





	Solitude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> Wonderful prompt from [Jesse.](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) "My muse is being held in solitary confinement and hasn’t seen anyone for weeks. Send ⚠ to find them."   
> I just want to say thank you for trusting me with your son for this. I am honored you asked for this <3 I hope you enjoy <3   
> Nova belongs to Jesse.

Nova opened his eyes, though he wouldn’t have known it if he couldn’t feel how dry they were. He was still locked in the small room. He had no idea how long it had been at his point, he had lost all track of time in this dark place. 

Nova was not unused to solitary confinement, he had been often enough during his training, but never for this long. Not to mention that as soon as he got off Kamino he had refused to be confined in the same way again. One of the nicer things about being a sniper, was that even though he was alone ninety percent of the time, he was  _ free _ . He could find or create his own hide, and have all his exits planned out. The loneliness wasn’t like  _ this _ .

Locked in a room smaller than he was tall, not even the faintest hit of light. Food that tasted worse than even the Kaminoans forced on them, was brought in when he was asleep, waste bucket emptied at the same time. Never mattered when he slept, they always waited until he could no longer keep his eyes open to do the switch. 

Nova didn’t even know what they even wanted from him, he had not seen anyone since he was brought in. Kriff, he didn’t even remember being taken. Though that was probably thanks to whatever they dosed him with to bring him in.

He wasn’t particularly afraid of the dark. The dark had always been his friend, but  _ gods _ did he miss the stars. Able to tell him where he was in an moment, their comforting soft light sometimes his only company for weeks at a time.

Except for Ruckus. Even when they didn’t see each other for long stretches of time, they always had messages and keepsakes from each other. There was  _ always _ that connection between them. Nova never felt truly alone, not when he had the comm Ruckus had altered specifically for him. Nova didn’t even bother lifting his hand to his waist, where it should have been, securely tucked into a belt pouch. He knew it wasn’t there. He was locked in this void, only in his blacks. 

Nova started, then pressed himself flat against the wall as the heavy door next to him swung open on completely silent hinges (it was no wonder he never heard it open). Only red light spilled through the open doorway, but he had been in complete dark for so long, even that felt much too bright to his sensitive eyes. Just as Nova was about to kick out blindly to whoever had opened the door, he heard an all too familiar voice, “Nova?  _ Please _ tell me you are here.” 

“Ruckus?” Nova’s voice was rough from disuse, but understandable.

Ruckus turned to his voice and instantly went to his knees, “Oh thank the gods. Are you alright, Ka’ra?” He was checking Nova over for injuries. 

Nova stopped his hands with his own, “Ruck’ika? Is that really you? How did you find me?” 

“You never answered my messages. I set your comm to give off a homing signal to mine if you didn’t answer it after a certain amount of time.” Nova’s eyes were adjusting to the bleeding red lights, and could see Ruckus’ sheepish look. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about it.”

“It’s okay. I’m glad it was able to lead you here.” And Nova meant it. It didn’t feel intrusive or overbearing. It showed just how much Ruckus  _ cared _ . That he had a contingency plan in case something like this happened. 

Ruckus smiled, “Can you stand? We should probably get back to the ship. Mischief got your things while Rabble was having… fun with your captors.”

Ruckus lifted him carefully into his arms after Nova shook his head. He might have been able to stand, but he wasn’t sure for how long, not to mention he felt safer with his head tucked into Ruckus’ shoulder. 

Turned out the red lights were on because the entire compound was on high alert thanks to whatever Rabble had gotten himself into. He hoped there wouldn’t be anybody left to do this to anyone else, Nova thought viciously. 

Mischief and Rabble met them at the ship, Mischief with his sniper rifle and armor, and Rabble with a sharp smile and quite a lot of blood splattered over his armor. 

“Su’cuy Nova! Glad to see you’re okay! Chief is gonna get us out of here in just a moment. Then you won’t ever have to look at this disgusting place again.”

Nova couldn’t help but smile at Rabble’s exuberant tone. “Thank you. All of you.” 

“No problem at all. You go rest, we’ve got this.” Rabble made shoo-ing motions as he headed towards the cockpit and Mischief. 

Ruckus took Nova to the small fresher to do a quick sonic clean before laying him out on the bunk. In the middle of the sonic, the entire ship shuddered as if hit with a shock wave. Nova looked up at Ruckus with a questioning look.

“I couldn’t allow that place to stand, not after what they did to you.” Ruckus replied as he brushed Nova’s hair behind his ear. 

Nova ducked his head, trying to hide his smile. Ruckus leaving a crater where the place that had held him captive and had tortured him with solitude, meant more to him than he thought it probably should. 

Rather than saying anything he pulled Ruckus down to lay with him, “Thank you, Ka’ra.” 

“Anything for you, Nov’ika. You never have to worry about being alone again.” Ruckus held Nova tight to his chest as they both lay back, listening to the engines take them far away from there, together. 

**Author's Note:**

> mando'a  
> ka'ra - star  
> su'cuy - hi


End file.
